Love Exists
by Myra109
Summary: The spell shrunk Maleficecant to the size of the love in her heart, a lizard. It was a small amount of love, but it exists. What exactly did Maleficecant, mistress of evil, love? Part of the Light of My Life Series


_this is a short Oneshot that looks into another side of Maleficecant. Read and Review!_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Descendents. I only own my OCS, which you'll see a lot of at the end.**

* * *

People say that I can't love anything. I'm evil, so what should I have to love other than power and money? Well, I have an answer to that one.

She's my daughter. I have to love her. My only regret is that I wasn't there for her and that I tried to lead her down the wrong path.

I remember seeing her at the coronation, the look in her eye as she watched her boyfriend get crowned king. In that moment, she reminded me of a younger version of myself as I fell in love with her father, Reginald.

We were both young and I remember looking into his blue eyes and knowing that I loved him. I was naive and stupid. When he left me for another nicer, more beautiful girl, a princess, I vowed to never love again. My vow was broken when I had a princess of my own, a purple haired girl that had more kindness in her finger than I had in my whole body.

I tried to be disgusted by it, but I was secretly proud. I used to be kind, but my mother was not. She taught me evil and nothing more and that was all I knew. I would teach my daughter everything my mother taught me. But, did I really want it?

I wanted to protect her from getting her heart broken like I did, but after the coronation and spending time as a lizard in that room, I realized something.

Mal visited me every week. My violet haired heir would slowly stroll into the room as if afraid that I would turn back into a dragon and kill her on the spot. I wouldn't do that, no matter what people thought.

She was so happy. She'd tell me about how much time her and Ben spent together, about their first kiss, about how she told him things that she'd never told anyone else.

Once, just once, for the first time in twenty years, my only child told me that she loved me. I wish I could have said it to her, but I have my pride and I was a lizard at the time.

I remember Mal prancing in on her wedding day at age twenty four and telling me everything that happened. Her hair was done up in a lavender bun, a braid swirled into a circle on the back of her head, and her dress was white with purple flowers and squiggly lines around the hem. She told me that she loved Ben and her friends and me and that love really was worth it after all.

Yet, the day I never will forget was the day she came in with a bundle in her arms and she knelt before my cage and showed me the most beautiful creature I had ever seen since I gave birth to my own baby girl.

He was adorable with a wisp of brown hair on his head like Ben, but when he opened his eyes, green met green. They were different than Mal's. My child's orbs were a forest green like her father's, although they did glow like mine. This boy- her son, my grandchild- had emerald eyes that lit up my world the second I saw him.

"He has your eyes, Mom," Mal whispered. "This is my son, Michael Adam Evel Beast. Nice name, don't you think?"

The world began to shrink around me, going from everything being large to a more normal sized picture- one I hadn't seen in eleven years. Mal stumbled back in fear, shielding her baby from harm, and I wondered, what have I done?

I knelt before her, grabbed her gently by the shoudler, and hugged her. For the first time ever, I was able to embrace my daughter and know that she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

* **Epilogue** *

Yes, Maleficecant had grown over time in the cage until she was the size of a good sized dog, but no one thought that she could change back until that day.

The Mistress of evil couldn't remain in Aurodan, but Mal visited her on the Isle of the Lost often. The previously most evil person in history became a true mother, a grandmother, a great grandmother and a great, great grandmother. She watched her grandchildren, Michael and Eve, grow to be great people just like their mother. She got to hold her great grandchildren, Molly (after her), James (after uncle Jay), Bella (after theiron great grandmother), and Benjamin (after their grandfather). She even got to cradle three of their kids. Molly's twins, Maxine and Max, were troublemakers, even at three. James's little girl, Rosalyn, was the sweetest creature she had the opportunity to meet and she made James promise to do all he could to protect her from the evil in this world. Finally, Ben's boy and girl, Emerald and Crystal, were both cute and sweet. He named them after their inherited eye colors and Maleficecant thought that it was a brilliant idea, a fantastic way to remind everyone that the most evil family in history intertwined with the greatest people Aurodan had ever known.

By the time she laid on her death bed a few months before Bella, the youngest, was due to have children, her daughter and Ben were long gone, as were Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella, and their children. Maleficecant Evel, the once most feared woman in the land, died at the age of 103 with more love in her heart than Fairy Godmother herself.

Who would've thought?

* * *

 _I'm thinking of doing a collection of stories like this. Who should I do next:_

 _1\. Jay_

 _2\. Carlos_

 _3\. Evie_

 _Thank you. Read and Review!_

 _-Myra109_


End file.
